The Violet Desire
by Thesamislame
Summary: New School, same students. It's the same everywhere you go least to him. That's not the important part, though. No. The important – more of unconditionally vexatious – part is that he'll be going to the same Board School with his half dim-wit of a brother
1. Intro

_**~A Week Ago~**_

_I could hear my phone ring as I slept. I didn't want to get up. It was a Sunday morning, I should be able to sleep in. I let my phone ring until it had died out after the 8__th__. Then it rang again. _Has to be Inuyasha._ I thought. _He never leaves messages and he never stops calling.

_ Swinging around under my covers, I was able to reach my hand out and grab for my phone. _Inuyasha_, the caller ID had said. I groaned and answered. "What is it?" _

_ "Wake the hell up Kagome, I have really bad news. I need you right now! It's urgent!" He sounded panicked and instantly I woke up, sitting myself up in my bed._

_ "What is it? What happened?" My voice was loud and cracked._

_ "I-it's my brother."_

_

* * *

_

New School, same students. It's the same everywhere you go, least to him. That's not the important part, though. No. The important – more of unconditionally vexatious – part, is that he'll be going to the same Board School with his half dim-wit of a brother, Inuyasha.

The car smelt of fried leather and cigarets. The black leather interior has always been a hassle in summer. Sesshomaru wasn't generally happy about the move across the country, back to Tokyo, and he made sure father witnessed his wrath last week. Words were exchanged and glasses were broken, yet here he was sitting in the passenger seat, staring out the widow at the house he'll be living in with Inuyasha and Izayoi.

"I want you to greet your brother and Izayoi in a welcome manner, Sesshomaru." His father spoke in his usual toned matter.

"I will welcome them, but don't throw that 'brother' stuff at me. He means nothing to me, he never has." His father always told him he took after his mother. They had the same cold eyes and cold intensity of not caring what you've said to another. "Put out your cigaret. You're letting out the cold air."

"I've dreaded the day when you start telling me what to do, Sesshomaru. You surly take after her."

It was only noon and the sun already had the power to make you stay inside and condemn your naked body in iced water. Having long hair doesn't much help in these heat waves. The Taisho family has always had long silver hair, he supposed it was more of a family heirloom more than anything.

The house was big, thanks to the income of Sesshomaru's father, InuTaisho. Izayoi has always been a stay at home mother, not getting any income from her behalf. As if child support wasn't enough, he mails her half of his paycheck every two weeks. It sicked him to no end that he supports her, though she's the one who had called it off. And now here he is being called back like a lost pup to it's owner.

* * *

_-So I changed it to third person for Sesshomaru instead of first person. I think I like it better that way._


	2. Chapter 1

I never heard of Inuyasha mentioning anything about having an older brother. When he had told me a week ago, I didn't believe him until he dug out the old photo albums from the attic and showed me. "He looks just like you, Inuyasha. You two were so cute."

"Him _cute_? I know I was, but him? He was a demon child! Every time he had a chance to slug me, or push me over, he would. We always fought. And it wasn't just him too, I would start things, I have to admit." We both laid on our stomachs on his bed looking at the old photo's of his family.

"Maybe it's because you both had different mothers. Being that young to go through that big of a change must have damaged him in some way." Inuyasha had told me about how his father had an affair with his mother when Sesshomaru was only five. Once Sesshomaru's mother found out, she kicked him and her only son out of the house, and they both went to go live with Izayoi.

"Either way, we still hate each other. And know I have to live with him for a whole year."

"C'mon, he can't be _that_ bad."

He glared at me. "You don't even know him. I heard he's even gotten worse from the stories mom get's from father. Acutally last year he had gotten into a fight with some guy at his school for doing a prank on him. Messed him up so bad that the school didn't want him back. That's why he was held back a year." He slid off the bed after closing the album, and looked out the window.

As I joined him, I saw a black Sedan parked in the driveway. "Well. Least you know he can fight. If he's gotten worse since eight years ago, you should do your best to stay away from him."

I heard Inuyasha scuffle. "If he want's to fight me, I'll give him a fight and beat his ass. Someone has to put him in the right place."

Inuyasha always talked up a big talk, but really deep down in his heart, he's a little kid who doesn't like hurting people. "Who was it? The man Sesshomaru beat up?"

He was quite for a minute, as if trying to remember, then said, "Naraku I believe."

"Not Naraku Matsumoto?" I gasped realizing these two Narauku's might be the same guy.

"I don't know, Kagome. Why?"

"There's a Naraku Matsumoto that goes to our school, stupid. He's in the same homeroom as us. The one who always tries to pick a fight with you. Are you really that forgettable?"

"As if I would remember his last name." Inuyasha growled.

Two human shaped figures stepped out of the car at the same time. The one on the right, the drivers seat, was tall with his long silver hair pulled back in a tight pony tail. He wore a dark business suit that seemed to have been pressed with no wrinkles. The other man, I suspect is Sesshomaru, had his hair down, letting it reach past his lower back. He seemed more casual, sporting dressed pants and an untucked button up white shirt.

"Who wears a suit for a Sunday afternoon?" I heard myself ask before I could stop myself.

"Father. He has always worn a suit. He doesn't know when his job will call and make him come into work. Hell, he probably even sleeps in a suit."

Just as I was about to say something, I heard my phone ring from inside of my pocket. I dug it out and looked at the caller ID. "It's my mother." I announced. I answered it and walked back to the bed to sit down. "Yes, mother?"

_"Me and your grandfather are going shopping and Souta refuses to go. Can you come home and babysit him?"_ _I can take care of myself!_ I heard Souta yell in the background.

"I suppose. I'll be home soon." I clicked off my phone and looked at Inuyasha. "Looks like you'll have to deal with Sesshomaru alone. I have to go home."

"You can't leave me alone with him!" Inuyasha begged running to the bedroom door and blocked it.

I smiled. "I have to Inuyasha. It's not like he's going to kill you in your sleep." I got up and was easily able to push past him.

"You don't know him. He just might!" He yelled down the hallway at me. I flocked my hand over my shoulder as to _shoo_ him away. The Taisho's house was huge. It made me wounder what exactly InuTaisho did for work. Not only is he supporting a child, but also two houses, or was, and two other people. It was a three story house on a land larger than the one The Shrine sits on. It took me awhile to not get lost in the giant house. I had finally gotten used to it, more of the left side of the house, about a year ago. Inuyasha never really gave me a walk-through of the house, only the side that his bedroom rests in.

It took me five minutes to walk from the third story to the front door of the house. I always admired the house, but wished it didn't take so long to get to the main floor.

"I don't get why you're running back to Izayo, she's a-"

"Sesshomaru, don't you dare talk badly about her. You're my son and I will not allow it!" I heard enraged voices from the other side of the door. I was debating if I should go out the side door, but was forced to go out the front when the door slammed open, almost hitting me in the head. In front of me stood a provoked Sesshomaru staring down at me with stone cold amber eyes. He easily towered over me, with at least a foot added to him.

"Move." He growled when I didn't get out of his way.

"S-sorry."

"Don't mind my son. He's been in a grumpy mood for the past ten years." InuTaisho said after I had moved aside to let Sesshomaru pass.

"It's alright, really." I assured him. "I'm Kagome Higurashi." I introduced myself reaching my right hand out for a greeting.

"Kagome Higurashi? Izayo has talked much about you. You're my sons, Inuyasha, best friend, are you not?" His hands were hot to the touch, instantly making my hand sweat.

"That would be me." I smiled in response. I was a bit surprised that Izayo had talked about me. I knew she adored me, but I never thought she'd mention me to InuTaisho.

"Soon I would have to get to know you. It seems I have stopped you from something important, so I'll let you go for now."

The walk home seemed to take forever in the heat. I'm glad I only lived about a mile from the Taisho's house, or I would have made Inuyasha suffer with me.

I couldn't stop myself thinking of the cold stare Sesshomaru had given me. I knew he was cold from the stories Inuyasha had fed me, but I didn't expect him to be that cold. He was attractive, though. He was tall, taller than Inuyasha even, with perfect high cheek bones and bright, but cold, eyes. His light rosy lips were full, and had a perfect jaw line. _Why does every beautiful man have to be a cold heartless being? _

By the time I got home it felt as if someone had pushed me into a stemming pool of water. The sun was beating down on the streets, making everything steam with heat. The day went by fast after I had gotten home, and before I knew it, I was getting myself up for school.

My alarm rang through my ears, telling me it was time to get up and get ready for school. I slammed my hand on the alarm, making a _thud _sound, and turned off the annoying beeping sound. I wasn't ready to get up or to start another school day. I lazily slid my feet from under the covers and over the edge. I dragged my sluggish body out of my bedroom and into the bathroom to wash my face and comb my hair.

Looking at myself in the mirror, I noticed dark rings under my eyes telling me I needed more sleep. _When did I get so ugly? _I pushed that aside and rinsed my face off in the sink. I had enough time to make myself breakfast and get dressed before I heard knocking at the front door. Walking towards it, I unlocked it and opened the door. I already knew who it was.

"I should just give you a key, Inuyasha." I yawned letting him in. "How did the brother reunion go?"

"We barely saw each other. 'Sept for dinner. His room is on the other side of the house, so we won't bump into on another that much. 'Sept for school.." Inuyasha rambled on taking a seat on the couch. "I'm just glad this is his last year and he wont be having any of my classes."

"I'm sure once you get to know him better, you'll start to accept him as a brother."

"I doubt it."

I rolled my eyes at the pathetic mood Inuyasha was in. "Come on, we're going to be late." I said nudging his feet off of the coffee table. The walk to school was short. Inuyasha and I have two classes together, homeroom and Ancient World, but that's not til later. My first class is a Senior year class of Legends of Feudal Japan. It was more of an elective, but it always fascinated me. Doing High School classes in Jr. High helped me to get into it. Normally it's hard for a sophomore to get into a Senior class. Once the Professor had quizzed me and I aced it, he gladly accepted me in the class, along with Songo.

"I didn't even know Inuyasha had a brother." Songa was saying right before the bell rung.

"Me either. I didn't believe him until he showed me pictures and I saw him in real life. He's bit of a scary guy." We both took our seats next to each other as the Professor had walked in. Shortly after, a familiar angry face had followed him in.

* * *

_-I'm not even sure how things are going to pick up. But here's chapter 1. And chapter 2 will be up shortly._


	3. Chapter 2

"That's him!" I whispered into my best friends ear that sat to the side of me. The man that stood in front of the whole class had the same cold stare he had yesterday evening. For a moment he caught his cold stare with mine, but instantly looked away to the rest of the class.

"Attention class," The Professor started to announce, "This here is Sesshomaru Taisho. He is a new student, so make him feel welcomed here. You can take a seat anywhere, Mr. Taisho." He did as he was told without another glance my way. He didn't sit near me, but up near the front and two rows away. It was hard not to stare at his back while class was in session. The bell had rung before I knew it and he was already out the door before anyone else had time to pack up their things.

"Don't tell me Kagome, that you think he's hot?" Songo asked as she packed her school supplies into her bag. "I saw you staring at him all class."

"And I saw you staring at him too, Songo. Don't pin this all on me." I smirked at her as I saw her devious smile disappear.

"So he's hot, I give you that. But I already have a boyfriend and I don't like that grin you put on when you have something stupid in mind. He's Inuyasha's supposed brother, there's nothing good in that."

"Don't worry Songo, it's not like he's going to get interested in me. Plus, his attitude is horrible. He yelled at me when I didn't get out of his way yesterday. I think he even growled at me." I assured her, though I wasn't sure if I assured myself.

Songo laughed at me as we left the classroom for our next class. I was glad I'm able to talk to someone about boys. You couldn't really talk to a boy about another boy, specially if the other boy is their brother.

Second hour went by fast and I had already began my race back to the other side of the school to where my locker was. I'm glad they invented lockers, or I'd be logging six books around all day. Though running back and fourth between my locker and classes, I started thinking if it'd be easier to carry all of my books. And there he was yet again. Sesshomaru. He had a locker opened next to mine, looking through it as if he had lost something in there. I didn't know if I should go over there and ignore him, or to talk to him. The first time didn't seem to go so well.

As I walked towards my locker I noticed girls staring at him as they walked by. Apparently I'm not the only one who thinks he is attractive. I got to my locker, that was next to his, and gave all my attention to the combination. Out the corner of my eye, I saw him steal a glance in my direction. I wasn't sure if it was just to see who was next to him, or if I had startled him.

"Are you stalking me?" I heard him ask in a mild tone that could have been irritation.

"Of course not. I believe it's just coincidence that we keep meeting."

Before he said anything, he stared at me for a moment with those same cold eyes. "I don't believe in coincidence. Just fate. And stalking."

"Well," I started, "I suppose I'm stalking then."

He didn't seem to take my joke, as he slammed his locker and started to walk away. "Wait!" I yelled hoping to get his attention. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at me. "What class do you have next?"

"How To Ward Off Stalkers 101." I wasn't sure if he was flirting with me or not and didn't give me enough time to think about it before he started to walk off again.

* * *

Different school, same students. He was right after all. Though, that Higurashi girl, for some reason, seems to be different to him. Whatever the difference was, he let it drop and not enter his mind again. He wasn't here to mingle with school girls. They don't know what they want and cause too much drama about nothing.

"So it was you." Sesshomaru heard a familiar voice behind him. He already knew who it was before he caught up and stopped in front of him, making Sesshomaru stop in his path.

"Move along." He warned, noticing other students as they stopped talking and watched them, waiting for some action.

"I hope you didn't forget about what you did to me last year. I plan on making you pay for it. But I'm sure you already know that." The man stood in front of him had long curly black hair that was up in a tight pony tail at the moment.

Sesshomaru could feel himself getting irritated already. "I believe you started it. Not my fault you acted on pure stupidity."

"You just watch your back, Sesshomaru Taisho. And your little brothers." Naraku spat.

"I don't care if you threaten Inuyasha, Naraku. But I advise you to choose your words when you're around me, I don't do kindly to threats." He could feel the anger rise up from the pit of his stomach. He promised Father that he wouldn't do anything that wold cause harm to his schooling, but Naraku was making it impracticable for him to do so. Not only that, the Principle had warned him if he got into even one fight, he'd be out of there. Two expulsions would make it hard to get into another decent school.

"Is there anything going on here?" A teacher from the classroom across the way had stuck his head out of the door.

"I assure you, it's just friendly talk." Sesshomaru answered not taking his eyes off of Naraku.

"Then walk along, you'll be late for your next class."

"I'll deal with you later." Naraku whispered as he passed him up to walk in the other direction from where Sesshomaru had just came from.

* * *

"I don't get why you're in love with her, Inuyasha." I said as we walked home together. We always have this conversation when we walk home for some reason. "She's cheated, lied and cause's so much drama."

"Kikyo isn't all that bad when you actually get to know her." Inuyasha answered as he put both my his hands behind his head and walked.

"Or maybe you're just blind about it all."

"Well, if you were to date me when I asked you out, I wouldn't be in this situation, would I?" He smiled crookedly at me.

"Don't pin your misery on me, Inuyasha. You're my best friend and I don't want to ruin that."

"I know." Is all he said.

That's about how our conversations always end up. He had asked me out last year, but of course I had turned him down. He's more of a brother to me than anything. It'd be weird dating your brother. I've known him for four years now, and I've never thought about anything like that.

"Shouldn't Sesshomaru be walking with us? You two do live together." I had asked changing the subject.

"How do you think he got to school? He drives himself and didn't offer any rides." He said in a bored tone. "As if I'd say yes to him anyways. Or want him walking with us. The further away he is, the better."

The streets where filled with cars, putting off even more heat for the walking people on the sidewalks. It's bad enough we had to deal with the sun in the heat wave. I could feel myself begin to sweat on my back, legs, forehead and under my arms. Soon though, in a few months, it should be snowing and this heat will go away for a while.

"If it wasn't for my father, I'd so cut my hair off. Like, all of it. This heat sucks ass." Inuyasha whined pulling his wet hair off of his neck.

"If you cut off your hair, I will never ever talk to you again. Just put it up in a pony tail like your father does." I treated as we reached the steps of my house. "Want to come in?"

He shook his head. "Father want's me home right after school today for family bonding."

"Good luck." I laughed at the thought of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru doing family bonding. "Be sure to give me all the details tomorrow!" I yelled after him as he started to walk away.

* * *

_-I think I get Sesshomaru's attitude a bit better when he's in third person and not first. So I changed it. Enjoy_


End file.
